


S.H.H.H. - Super Hot, Hardcore; Horny

by reynkout



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Day 1, Established Relationship, M/M, Marco Bodtom Week, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, jeanmarco, trans!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/pseuds/reynkout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>[Trans!Marco]</b><br/>Marco Bodt, as polite and quiet as he seems, is actually a screamer in bed.</p><p>(From Marco Bodtom Week 2015; posted just now on ao3 for y'all!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.H.H.H. - Super Hot, Hardcore; Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, it's Kristine!  
> Just stopping by to drop off this thing I did for Marco Bodtom Week Day 1 before I throw myself back into work and school again. I am IN LOVE with trans!Marco, so I thought I would share this little goody with everyone here.
> 
> Day One's prompt was: Keep It Quiet
> 
> Have a great rest of your week!

Marco Bodt, as polite and quiet as he seems, is actually a screamer in bed.

He’s vocal, too vocal in bed, mouth running a thousand miles per hour, breathy moans and whines coming from his throat. Muscles tense and flex under steaming, damp and tanned skin; freckles adorning the surface like a dusting of cinnamon sugar upon a creamy chocolate mocha.

When Jean goes down on him, licking him like he’s Jean’s favorite treat, Marco can’t keep it down… and he screams when you reach his sweet spot. Jean knows that for sure, because he sticks his fingers into that glorious mouth of Marco’s whenever he gets too loud. They get so wet, covered in his boyfriend’s warm saliva, drool running down his mouth while his plush, pink lips encase Jean’s digits. To Marco, they’re like heaven. He has to have something in his mouth when he’s being pummeled. It’s become a requirement, especially now that there’s occupants in the apartment next to them; they’re the end of the row of flats on their floor, hence only one apartment is prone to hearing what goes on in their bedroom.

Jean’s forehead is getting sweaty, eyes dilating to take in the way Marco blushes a strawberry color all the way down to his chest. It’s incredibly erotic, the sight of complete desperation and lust for Jean. Marco wants him. He doesn’t even have to utter a word because Jean can just see it from how hard he is. How glazed over his beautiful brown eyes are, framed by dark, thick lashes that sweep his high cheekbones smattered in freckles.

They lace their fingers together, palms pressing flat against one another as Jean kisses Marco’s mouth as sweet as can be, shifting ever so sweetly in his partner. He just came, and yet Marco’s legs are still wrapped around his waist, body begging him for more… the American Dream.

And Jean is, by some ungodly power, hard again.

Marco hums against his lips when Jean begins to move in him, length so close to his good place, but not yet hitting it. He wants it to, though. Oh, how he wants to feel even better than now. He feels so damn full, and yet it’s not exactly enough. He wants more, and he wants it now He clenches tight around his boyfriend, watching Jean wrench back his head, gasping, blond hair whipping back. Marco smirks. Maybe now he will get what he wants.

That smirk, however, is wiped off his face when Jean thrusts particularly hard into him, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Marco’s throat opens up then, vocal cords already forming sound to show that he’s feeling it.

“A-aah!” The first scream comes out cracked, head thrashing in the sheets, not quite on the pillow he started on; he and Jean have moved around so much since the start of their night together. “Jeaaan,”

Jean grunts in reply, pulling almost all the way out before sliding in all the way to the hilt. He squeezes Marco’s hands, nipping at his cheek and trailing kisses down to his chin before he decides to explore his boyfriend’s hot cavern. His hips are moving on autopilot, fucking Marco relentlessly.

Marco sounds like he’s drowning the pleasure Jean brings him, especially with his noises being swallowed by the mouth on him. He strokes his thumbs over the webbing between Jean’s index finger and thumb, ass squeezing Jean just right.

This is what he wants, to be driven into like tonight is the last night on earth and he and Jean don’t give a single fuck about anything else in the world. He feels his heart racing, Jean’s breathing matching his own harsh pants for air. They’re slowly coming to the end, going to find purchase soon. Marco doesn’t want that just yet, and blearily shakes his hands free from Jean’s to push lightly on the blonde’s chest. Jean slows what he’s doing.

“Yeah, babe?” his voice is gravelly, sending shivers down Marco’s spine and more heat to his groin.

Marco moves so Jean slips out of him, prowling towards him on all fours until Jean is flat on his back on the mattress with his partner climbing to straddle his hips. He feels deft fingers grab at his cock, lining it up to a taut, puckered opening, ripe for the taking. Again.

When Marco sinks down onto Jean’s thick cock, all he can do is stare up at his beautiful boyfriend in awe. It feels so fucking good, the heat and pressure of Marco’s gorgeous ass around him. He bucks his hips up into Marco, hearing him cry out at the movement.

He loves Marco’s voice. He loves his body. He loves his brown eyes and dark, silky hair. He loves Marco’s ass. He loves how tight he is whenever he’s about to come, leaving copious trails of slick on Jean’s and his skin. He loves how perfect his boyfriend is, how loud he can be and how sweet he is after sex.

“I love you,” he declares, taking a hand to stroke at Marco. It earns him an ear-shattering wail, Marco suddenly gripping him like a vice.

Marco keens, holding himself up with elbows on either side of Jean’s head as he begins to move up and down, voice dripping with need when he calls out Jean’s name. His hips are beginning to ache, and he’s getting so wet to the point he feels dirty. But Jean likes it like this, fucking Marco into oblivion.

It’s no surprise when three fingers nudge at Marco’s gaping mouth, trying to wiggle their way in. Marco takes them greedily, moaning when he tastes himself on them; Jean loves seeing it when Marco tastes his own slick, finding it incredibly hot for some reason. Marco sucks at the digits willfully, moaning around them.

“Gotta keep it quiet,” says Jean, a little warning in his tone. “Come on, Marco, the neighbors…”

Marco huffs in return, choking when Jean shoves his fingers further into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat. Marco doesn’t mind it though; his head is becoming dizzy, vision flirting on vertigo as those fingers of Jean’s prod in his mouth.

The temperature in the bedroom is becoming unbearably hot, and the heat in both Jean and Marco’s loins are causing them to go crazy. They need release, and soon.

Jean’s going at full speed, thrusting up into Marco as fast as he can, a waterfall of sounds around his digits in Marco’s mouth. He’s going to come any minute, and Marco’s not making it any more difficult to. He slams his boyfriend down with one hand gripping a freckled hip, piledriving harder than he ever has in his life.

And then he’s coming. He’s coming so fucking hard, breath ripped out of him suddenly. All he can see is Marco, Marco’s face twisting in ecstasy as he wrings Jean’s cock dry, muscles spasming around him. Jean’s thoughts, anything he wanted to say in those moments, melts into a pile of goo, probably draining out of his ear if it could. He lets out an enormous groan, taking advantage and biting at the meat of Marco’s neck when he flops down onto Jean.

Marco comes shortly after, feeling how damn hard Jean jolts into him. He screams, throat tightening with the rest of his body. His muscles spasm in release, mouth going slack. His eyes roll back in their sockets until they’re showing their beautiful, clean whites behind fluttering eyelids. Pleasure washes over him, taking him in its grasp until he loses control of his body, flopping onto Jean like a rag doll while Marco sees stars bursting in patterns that he’s never seen before. His hearing is shot, completely silent as he comes. It’s exquisite and, when he finally comes to, Jean’s fingers are gone from his mouth. He’s being cuddled by his boyfriend, kisses littering his forehead.

“That good, huh?” Jean asks him, grinning.

Marco nods, curling into a ball against Jean’s side when they separate. He grimaces at how much of a mess he’s left on Jean when Jean sits up to tie off the condom and chuck it into the trash by the bed.

Jean notices and chuckles, “I’ve never seen you come so much.”

“Well, I’ve never seen you come so much, either.” Marco sticks his tongue out at him.

“Touche.” Jean carefully tilts up his boyfriend’s chin for a kiss, pecking him on the lips. “Let’s get a shower on, okay? Think you can move?”

Marco kicks a leg up into the air, as if to test it, then nods. “Yeah. But.. no showers, okay? I want a bath.”

“A bath?” Jean raises an eyebrow.

“Please, Jean?”

Jean registers Marco’s request in his head. “Oh. Ohh, baby, are you just trying to use one of your bath bombs, huh?” He pokes Marco in the sternum playfully.

Marco blushes hard, his plan already revealed by the one he loves most. “No… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, dear,” Jean rolls his eyes. “I think you know exactly what I’m discussing with you right now.”

He tickles Marco in the armpits, making him squeal and bat his boyfriend’s hands away. “Stop it, Jean!” he says between fits of laughter.

Jean does stop, luckily for Marco. But then he asks, “So, which one?” He reaches under the bed to bring out the basket of saran-wrapped bath and shower goodies Marco did a haul a few weeks ago when LUSH launched their Christmas and Halloween line simultaneously.

Marco rolls his eyes, going redder than before, then points at a gift box-shaped bath bomb. “That one…“

"The ‘Golden Wonder’ bomb?” Jean picks up the bath bomb carefully and shakes it lightly, hearing the surprise jingle in the middle. “Sounds like fun.”

“Very,” Marco waggles his eyebrows at his boyfriend, then pins him to the bed, bath bombs momentarily forgotten. “But after this, m’kay?” His body is already welcoming Jean’s eager member in, sheathing him in his most intimate place.

Jean breathes out a light “fuck”; his boyfriend is so amazingly hot. Then he smirks, fingers already inching toward Marco’s precious lips.

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Loved it? Concerns or questions? Send me a kudo or leave a comment for me!  
> I reply to each and every one.


End file.
